falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Gecko (creature)
Gojira |game3 =VB |articles3 =Gecko }} Geckos are mutated lizards prized for their sleek and durable hides.Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets p.29: "Geckos are mutated lizards prized for their sleek and durable hides. Most Geckos are peaceful, unthreatening creatures. However, if one Gecko is attacked, the rest of the Geckos in the area will converge on the attacker. If you let them surround you, they can be dangerous, so make certain that you leave an escape route open, or use cover (for example, stand in a doorway) so that they can come at you only one at a time." They are known to inhabit the Mojave Wasteland, New California, and Oregon. Overview Before the Great War, they could be found in warm climates throughout the world, ranging from 0.39 in (1.6 cm) to 27 in (60 cm) in size, with the particularity among other lizards to make chirping sounds in social interactions with others. After the Great War, they've mutated, causing them to grow to giant size. Most of them evolved due to their exposure to the mutated F.E.V. in the air coming from the West Tek Research Facility, while some emerged due to other toxic conditions like massive radiation spills. These geckos are the result of an unknown species of lizard indigenous to the Oregon-California border regions, which have mutated after exposure to mutated FEV.Fallout Bible 1 Fallout Bible 0: "'''3. Are the radscorpions a product of the FEV virus? When you talk to the doctor, Razlo, in Shady Sands, he tells you that they were once American Emperor Scorpions but that he has no idea how they mutated because radiation alone couldn't have done it. For that matter, what about all of the other creatures of the wasteland? Which ones have been mutated by FEV and which ones haven't? Maybe in the bestiary each creature could have a stat that shows it's level of FEV infection.'"'' "Answer: * The radscorpions are a result of a combination of radiation and the FEV virus, and Razlo in Shady Sands is correct - they were originally Emperor Scorpions that have grown... big. * FEV-Infected Critters in the wasteland include almost all the ones you've seen in F1 and F2: Mantises. Most species of rats. Gecko lizards. Brahmin Scorpions Ants Various varieties of plants, including the Venus Flytrap. Rumor has it some dogs were affected, but no one's seen any, so for now that's just rumor. Of course, the centaurs are a mash of human, dog, and various other parts... but hey, who knows how that mutation came about. Grey was probably messing around in one of his labs. * Creatures not mutated by FEV probably did not survive the aftermath of the Great War, with the possible exception of cockroaches... and perhaps normal ants, though there are FEV-infected versions of these species. * No one knows where those bird noises in Vault City came from. * I'll try to include a chart of FEV-infected creatures in future additions as well as other critters that you may not have seen in F1 and F2. Most likely a great majority of insects were affected (they tend to breed much faster, and their mutations tend to become evident pretty quickly as the generations advance), possibly beetles, some spiders, cockroaches, and other creatures." The mutation made them bigger, stronger, faster, and definitely not sterile. The initial rampant mutation took several generations to stabilize, but once it did, the geckos became highly fertile. In fact, their breeding rate is second to rats that were exposed to trace amounts of mutated FEV.Fallout Bible 5 Questions "22. Ah yes there is ONE more thing actually...those darn geckos. Where did they come from? They were non-existent in Fallout 1 while in fallout 2 they seemed to be all over the place and as Harold would put it: "You couldn't fart without hitting one." They stemmed from an unknown species of lizard indigenous to the Oregon-California boundary that sucked up enough FEV to grow bigger, stronger, and faster - and they're definitely not sterile. While it took them a few generations to get all their new genetics straightened out, they started breeding slightly less than FEV-influenced rats. No one knows what lizard stock they originated from, or how the fire geckoes sprang into being. Modern geckos are large, easily capable of growing to the size of a small child and beyond in certain cases. The have a hunched posture, a varied coloration of skin (closely related to their size and behavior), and tend to live in packs. While geckos are peaceful and non-threatening, they exhibit a pack mentality. If a single gecko attacks or is attack, the remaining pack will join, charging the attacker fangs and claws bared. Packs are the usual family unit and can be either composed of a single gecko type or mixed.Fallout 2 encounters Geckos, like the lizards they stem from, are oviparous, with both parents caring for the eggs. They don't seem to make permanent nests, likely as a result of their tendency for migrating in search of food. Among hunters, geckos are prized for their hides. Regular gecko hides trade for $25 (in NCR gold circa 2241), with other varieties bringing in even more cash for trappers. The thick hides are perfect for manufacturing leather implements, like leather armor.Honest Hearts crafting Gecko meat is also appreciated as a foodstuff. If cooked right, it tastes like canned chicken.Klamath citizen: "{178}{}{Geckos taste just like canned chicken, if you cook them right.}" (Kcitizen.msg) Characteristics Geckos are reptilian in appearance and sport a pair of frills behind their head. Their eyes generally have an orange tint, and their body colors differ greatly based on the individual gecko type. Most geckos have five fingers, five toes and have kept their pre-War ability to make chirping sounds in social interactions with each other. Gruff breathing, squeaking and cooing can be heard from time to time in gecko-inhabited areas. Like their pre-War cousins, Geckos lack eyelids and tear-ducts and can often be seen using their elongated tongues to lick at their eyes, clearing away dust and small debris. Most regular geckos are peaceful, unthreatening creatures, but if one gecko is attacked, the rest of the pack in the area will quickly converge on the attacker, charging quickly with their mouths open and rapidly attacking with bites and swipes from their clawed hands. Geckos seem to have no strictly hierarchical social structure, with no apparent leader and everyone seemingly being equal in the pack. Some seem to serve as hunters for the pack. Like deathclaws, they are oviparous, with the eggs typically covered by the father or the mother before the hatching and not laid into a place. Normal geckos and golden geckos have hides that can be turned into all sorts of useful and attractive clothing items. Dresses, jackets and even armor can be constructed from their durable pelts after they've been tanned. Variants Gecko The regular gecko is a small-medium sized gecko with indigo skin. Like their cousins the silver geckos, they are mostly peaceful but tend to be rather aggressive in groups. They are very quick on their feet and are fond of using their numbers to rush and overwhelm the opponent. Silver / little gecko The silver gecko,Fallout 2 Strategy Guide and Fallout 2 random encounter also called little gecko, is a small-sized gecko with silver skin. They are the smallest and least aggressive of all geckos and are not very resistant to damage. They have thus far only been observed in southern Oregon. Golden gecko The golden gecko is a medium sized gecko with a golden skin. They are a more beautiful, but also more deadly kind of gecko than regular gecko and silver gecko. They can be found around irradiated areas which they lick up toxic waste, causing their particular mutationFallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets p.29: "'''Golden Gecko' ''The same toxic conditions that turn a Golden Gecko's hide into that rich, golden color cause their attacks to irradiate you. Due to their relative rarity and the danger of acquiring them, Golden Gecko hides are worth $125 apiece." different than any other kind of geckos, and making their attacks to irradiate the opponent. They can be found in southern Oregon and in the Mojave Wasteland. Fire gecko The fire gecko is a medium-large sized gecko with dark violet skin. They are the second deadliest kind of gecko after the green gecko and, as indicated by their name, can breathe fire due to their constant exposure to sulfur that is now held in their digestive system. Unlike other geckos, they also have large spikes or decorative frills that cover their heads down to their lower back. They are immune to fire and their hides are far too mangy or burned to have any true value. They can be found in northern California and in the Mojave Wasteland. Green gecko The green gecko is a large gecko with shiny light green skin. They are the most deadly of all geckos and can spit several slow-moving and far-reaching globs of poisonous saliva similar to centaurs. Despite their fragile appearance, they have a high resistance to damage. The cause of their mutation is currently unknown, though some theorize it might be due to ingestion of poisonous plants native to Zion. They can only be found in Zion Canyon. Gojira Called simply gecko when spawned, Gojira is its editor ID. Its model is identical to that of the fire gecko, but triple the size, making it roughly equal to a super mutant behemoth in height. It has its own unique embedded fire breath weapon called 'Gojira Flame' (baseid 0011324a) which has a base damage of 400 and an incredible damage per second of 3,200, and a staggering 8,000 HP. It can kill anything if one is placed beside it. Not even a X-42 giant robo-scorpion, legendary deathclaw or legendary bloatfly (the strongest creatures in the game) stand a chance against Gojira, making it the strongest creature in the game. "Gojira" is the Japanese name of Godzilla, so it was likely intended as an easter egg. Notes * In Fallout 2, the quest perk Gecko Skinning allows the player character to skin silver gecko and golden gecko (not fire gecko). In Fallout: New Vegas, one is able to take the hide of any kind of geckos directly, and if their survival skill is high enough, they can tan the skin at a campfire. * In Fallout: New Vegas, geckos are considered animals for purposes of the Animal Friend (with the exception of the fire gecko), Animal Control, and Hunter perks. * Green geckos were first planned to appear in Fallout d20 before finally appearing in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Honest Hearts. Gallery FNV LGecko.png|Regular gecko in Fallout: New Vegas FNV GGecko.png|Golden gecko in Fallout: New Vegas FNV FGecko.png|Fire gecko in Fallout: New Vegas GreenGeckoFNV.png|Green gecko in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Honest Hearts GreenGecko.png|Green gecko from Fallout d20 Category:Creatures Category:Fauna de:Gecko (Kreatur) es:Geco (criatura) pl:Gekon pt:Gecko (criatura) ru:Геккон uk:Гекон zh:蜥蜴